Percy Jackson: Soldiers of Chaos
by Lieutenant of Chaos
Summary: After the titan war Percy is forgotten, Annabeth cheats on him so he leaves. He is latter found by chaos and chaos recruites him.
1. Chaos arrives

**Here are the ranking of the army and there companies**

**Percy- Commander**

**Company- soldiers with sea green armor, 1****st**** company **

**Mark- Captain**

**Company- soldiers with black armor, 2****nd**** company**

**Sarah- Lieutenant**

**Company- soldiers with navy blue armor, 3****rd**** company**

**Terry- Lieutenant**

**Company- assassins, wear long robes, covers face, Specialist **

**Mary- Sergeant**

**Company- soldiers with pink armor, 4****th**** company**

**There are more that will be in the book but this is all for now**

Percy's POV

I could not believe what I just saw, I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong.

Flashback

I had just gotten back from a quest that Athena wanted me to do to prove myself. After I finished Lady Athena had given me permission to marry Annabeth, and I was very happy. Aphrodite annoyed Hephaestus to make the ring, I have to say it looks great. It was gold with a owl on it, and had Wise Girl engraved on it. I went to my cabin to change and get ready. I was really nervous, I couldn't stop shacking. After I got done I went to beach to find Annabeth, what I saw made me want to scream. There was Annabeth making out with Zack, a child of Apollo. I gasped a little to loud and they turned and saw me. "Percy your not supposed to be back for another d- day" said Annabeth. I didn't respond I just walked up to Zack, and punched him square in the face. He fell back with a broken nose, while Annabeth screamed. I ran back to my cabin and packed, I had to get away from that of

Flashback

Now here I am walking through the woods. It started to get late so I built a campfire. I just sat there staring at the ring. "Why Annabeth….. Why?" I just kept saying. That's when I through the ring into the fire. Then all of a sudden there was this weird black swirling thing. Out of it stepped a man he looked at me and said "Percy Jackson, I am Chaos creator of everything". I bowed and asked "Chaos what do you want with me?" He just simply said " I am her to recruit you to my army, we are a highly skilled organization that travel the galaxy fighting of evil". I just stared at him for a moment, there was nothing for me here, so I simply said "Yes".

**So how did I do? Its my first story so review, and if you dont like it and have a sugestion just say somthing I am trying to get better.**


	2. The soldiers are here

Percy's POV

Its been 100 years since Chaos found me. I have become the commander, second in command, of his army. I was busy in the training room when one of the troopers ran up to me, and said " Sir, Lord Chaos would like to see you". I thanked him and went to Chaos' room, well its more like the size of a library. When I walked in I was surprised to see Mark, Sarah, Terry, and Mary there as well. Chaos looked up and said "Good now that Percy is here we can start" he paused than said "Earth is in danger by the titans and giants". We weren't surprised, we knew that this day would soon come. Then Chaos said " I have already talked to the Olympians and they said they will be grateful for the help". Then Terry asked "Who will we send Lord Chaos?", Chaos smiled and said " 1st company, 2nd company and the specialist, 3rd and 4th will stand by incase you need backup". I became really mad "What!" I yelled "I am not going back there ever!". Chaos said " Percy I know you will never forgive them for what they did, but you must". "Fine but I will not like it". Chaos smiled and said " You do not have to revile yourself unless you want to, you can go by Alpha until you are ready, now go get your men ready, you leave in 3 hours".

Annabeth's POV

Its been 100 years since anyone has seen the Hero of Olympus. It still hurt to think of the reason he left was because of me. Right after Percy left I joined the hunters, Thalia was so happy when I joined. We were going to be staying at camp because Artimes had to go to Olympus for a meeting. When we got to camp we were greeted by many friendly faces. On our way to the cabin we saw Nico, Grover, Chiron, and others. We got to camp rather late so right after we unpacked we went to dinner. I went and got my food sacrificed to my mom, and Artimes, and sat down. Half way through dinner Chiron stooped his hoof to quite us. "Campers, and hunters, I have just got word that the titan and giants are rising again", everyone groaned no one wanted another war. "But I have also gotten word that Chaos, the creator of universe, is sending his troops to help us". Zack yelled "We don't need there help, we beat them last time", you see after the second giant war some campers were given immortality such as Nico, Mark, Travis, Connor, Katie and others. "Yes, but last time we had Percy" Chiron said with sadness in his voice. "Who that crybaby, he abandoned us besides I can take them". Many campers just shook there heads, they all knew that Zack has a big head. "They will arrive in the morning, now of to bed". To that we all left and that night all I could think about was Percy.

When we woke up we had swords to are throats. We were all brought outside and tide up. I looked and saw that everyone else was to. Then everyone heard something, we all looked up and saw pods coming down from the sky when they hit the killed many monsters. Then about 100 soldiers came out of the pods and the man that looked like the leader said one word "Attack!"

Percy's POV

" Everyone ready?' I asked through my com. I got a lot of "yes sir's". "Okay, sergeant let the pods go". We raced to the ground at unbelievable speeds when we hit I said "Okay 1st company with me, 2nd company spread out any try to flank them, and specialist go silent and get those demigods up", again I got a lot of "yes sir's". "Okay….. Go!" I shouted and the pods burst open right away the monsters around us were dead. Terry said a quick good luck and him and his men went into active cameo to free the demigods. Just then two hellhounds jumped at me but I quickly took out riptide and sliced through them. You see Chaos upgraded it so its longer, lighter, and has his symbol on it. I looked to see how the fight was going, we had killed a lot and none of us were hurt yet. I turned just in time to block a cyclopes attack, I made quick work with him. Then 3 of his brothers came and attacked me. My com came on and Terry's voice came on the line " Commander, we got a titan over here". " Do you know who it is" I asked. "I think its Atlas…. crap watch out…. BOOM!". "Terry are you alright?" I asked worried. " Yes sir.. 'cough'.. some of my men are down though". "Where are you" I asked. "By the lake" was all I got before the line cut off. I told my second in command Josh to finish up here while I went to help Terry out. I ran as fast as I could to the lake to see 2 men dead and 3 wounded, one was Terry. I got on my com and said "Mark?". It took a couple of seconds but I got a "Yes?". "Terry is down by the lake get over here and give me some help". "Yes sir" he said. I walked right up to Atlas and he said "So you wish to die?'. I just said in response "Atlas its great to see you again". He just said "How do you know me?". "What you don't remember me, I guess you haven't gotten any smarter". I said. He got mad and said "I'm going to crush you", and charged at me. I stood there ready, when he got 10 feet in front of me I sidestepped and cut down, but he blocked. He swung at me but I blocked and used lightning to daze him. You see since I'm Chaos's second in command he taught me the powers of all the gods. While he was recovering I charged and cut his arm, and them leg. He cried out in pain, and then yelled "You can't kill me I'm immortal!". I just smiled under my helmet. You see another thing Chaos upgraded my sword to do is to be able to kill gods, titans, and giants. He charged me again and I called on the water to hit him. While he was on the ground I ran over to him and drove my sword through his chest, he cried out and it shook the ground then he turned to dust. I looked over to see Mark and his men helping Terry and his men. To my right were all the campers looking at me in awe because I killed a titan. I just ignored them and went to check on my troops. First I checked on Terry, who Mark was helping. "How bad is he?" I asked Mark. "Not to bad, just a broken leg, and bruised ribs" he said. Then Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico walked up to use. Nico said "Thanks for the help, I'm Nico this is Thalia and Annabeth". "Hello I'm Alpha, I'm commander of Chaos army, and leader of 1st company". Mark said "I'm Mark, leader of 2nd company, also second in command of Chaos's army". Then Terry said "I'm Terry, leader of The Specialist, forth in command of Chaos's army". "Where is your third in command?" asked Annabeth. Terry's wristwatch started to beep "Right here he said". Then a image of Sarah came up. "Oh my gods!. Terry what did you do this time?" Terry looked pretty scared " Nothing much". "Nothing much, look at you, I'm going to send you to Hades when I see you", Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia were trying hard not to laugh. Terry looked really scared now so I steeped in " Everything's fine down here, you can arrive tomorrow". She looked at me, saluted and said "yes sir". "So I'm guessing that was your third in command?" Thalia still trying not to laugh asked. "Yes that was Sarah leader of 3rd company and third in command of Chaos's army" Terry said with a happy smile. "So I'm guessing you two are….. you know?" Nico asked. Terry blushed and said "Ya". "Come on lets go meet Chiron" Annabeth said laughing.


	3. The meeting, and reinforcments

**Here it is chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV (During the fight)<strong>

All the campers and hunters just sat there in awe of these soldiers. They were obviously highly trained seeing as not one of them was injured yet. Everyone was just looking from one to the other. I was mostly watching the man with the sea green armor. The way he fought was just like the technique we taught at camp. He had such perfect motion like he had been training for over 100 years. He had just finished killing 2 hellhounds, and 4 giants. Then all of a sudden the monsters guarding us turned to dust. Then 30 men wearing long robes came into view, you couldn't see there faces. They freed us and then disappeared like they were never there. I looked back at the man and he was looking to see how the battle was going, then it looked like he started to talk into his helmet. Then he turned to a man, I'm guessing his second in command, and then left. The campers and hunters were all ready in the fight so I went to help them. After about 30 minutes all the monsters were gone. Then everyone started to run towards the lake, I was wondering what the were doing. We all arrived just in time to see the guy in sea green armor beating Atlas without even breaking a sweat. Then Atlas screamed " You can't kill me I'm immortal". The man under the helmet just smiled, I gasped when I saw it. It looked just like when Percy would smile. Then the next thing I saw Atlas was on the ground with the guys sword in him. Then all of a sudden Atlas turned into dust and disappeared. We all stood there in awe, this guy just killed a immortal without even breaking a sweat. He looked at us with hate, then walked away to check on a man laying on the ground in bad condition. Thalia came up to me and said "Wow these guys are amazing". I just nodded, then Nico walked over, and we walked to the man in charge. When we got there the man on the ground looked bad, then Nico introduced us. They then introduced there selves as Alpha, Mark, and Terry, then the man on the ground, Terry's, wristwatch beeped. A pretty girl came on the line with blonde hair and green eyes. When she saw Terry she started to yell at him, we all tried to control our laughs while he looked like he was going to piss himself. Alpha soon stepped in and told them to come tomorrow, she saluted and left. Still trying not to laugh I said "Come on lets go meet Chiron".

**Percy's POV**

We were now heading to the big house while my men were setting up camp. Terry, who was now on crutches, still looked pretty scared about his talk with Sarah. You see Terry is only 15 even though he is technically100 years old. So he is still new to this whole dating thing, so when he got with Sarah everyone was surprised but happy for them. Anyways we finally reached the big house, and Chiron was there waiting for us. "Hello I'm Chiron camp director" he said. We again introduced ourselves, the Chiron asked "Are you all demigods?" "Most of us our, we also take in cyclopes, and satyrs. "Who are your parents" Annabeth asked. "I will not answer this daughter of Athena, for many reasons, but one is I hate this camp, but if my men here would like to they may". Mark with his brown hair and brown eyes then said "I am a son of Ares", then Terry took off his hood and you could see his grey eyes and blond hair "I am a son of Athena". Everyone in the room gasped at this new information . "Why do you hate the camp?" asked Nico. " This camp abandoned me a along time ago and everyone forgot about me so I left and joined Chaos". Then Annabeth asked "Is your real name Alpha?" "No, but I will not tell you what my real name is". "Why?" asked Nico, "I just said I hate the camp and everyone in it, except a few who didn't forget me". "And who are they?" asked Thalia. "You will find out soon" I said. "Well everyone, its been fun but we should go to bed" said Chiron. "Where will Chaos soldiers be staying?" asked Annabeth. "There is already a cabin outside waiting for us" said Terry. The meeting soon ended and everyone left to go to bed.

**The Next Day**

All the troopers got up about a hour before the capers and went to explore, train, and hangout with friends. A hour after all the campers and hunters got up 3rd and 4th company came, with Sarah out in front. When she saw Terry on his crutches she got furious and came over to us. Terry got a quick good luck from his second in command, Vincent, then stood there as calm as you could with a ticked of daughter of Zeus coming at you. "What the HELL Terry, what did you do". "Um I got blown up" said Terry. That was not the right thing to say as he got struck by lightning I think he got it. "OW…. That hurt Sarah" he yelled. "I know it did it was suppose to you idiot" she said while giving him a crushing hug. "Sarah….. can-t breath.. can't breath" he said will gasping for air. "Sorry, I was just so worried" she said. "I know its fine" he said giving her a quick peek on the lips. That made her cheer up fast, another thing we were happy about. Sarah lost her temper easily but only Terry could calm her down. Then it was my turn, Zoë my girlfriend walked up to me. You see after being a star for a while Chaos brought her back to life. "Oh thank Chaos your alright I was so worried about you" she said. I know what your thinking Zoë would stop being a maiden, but about 20 years after I joined we started going out. "You know I will always be fine" I said while pulling her into a small hug and chuckling. "Well now that everyone is here we can talk about war".

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me how I did, its only my first book so I need more reviews.<strong>


	4. Secrets are Reviled

**Percy's POV**

Me and the other commanders walked to the big house with Chiron and the counselors walking behind us. While we were walking the campers were whispering but they were so bad you could hear them a mile away. All my men seamed to hear this also so we all listened. We heard things like _"Who do these guys think they are?" and "Did you see the way the fought last night"_ I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around and there was Zack.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You think you so cool and a big shot cause you work for Chaos" he said.

" I have no idea what you are talking about" I said to him.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you me right now"

"Fine if you wish to be killed I will not stop you"

News spread fast of the challenge and soon the arena was packed with campers and soldiers alike. I was standing there getting my armor on when Zoë walked up to me.

She gave me a hug and said "Good luck even though you don't need it"

"Thanks and trust me you don't have to worry"

I walked out to the middle of the arena and Zack was there waiting.

"What took you so long you scared of getting beat" he asked

"No I'm just trying to save you from the humiliation" I simply stated

"BRING IT!" he screamed while charging at me

I easily dodged his strike and countered with a quick cut to the shoulder. He screamed a little right before attacking again. We went around the entire arena twice with me just dodging or blocking his attacks. He was getting tired and you could tell by the way his strikes were that he did not have much left in him. I looked over at my soldiers and they all looked bored, so I decided to finally attack, but not before messing with him. I mist traveled behind him and yelled

"Hey ugly over here"

He whipped around and lunged at me with hatred in his eyes. I dodged his attack and cut him from his left shoulder blade down to his right thigh. He screamed in pain while I kicked him in his chest and he fell back barely moving. When I looked at the crowd none made a move to help him until Chiron yelled at the Apollo campers to help. I once again looked at my soldiers they still looked very bored of the terrible fight they witnessed. I just walked out off the arena with my men following.

"Well that was… interesting" stated Mark

"I agree" said Terry

"Well what do we do now" asked Sarah walking next to Terry, who was not on crutches anymore.

"Well I'm going to scout" said Mark

"I'll come to, if that's okay?" asked Mary

"Sure, its fine" said Mark, who was walking off already, with Mary on his heels.

"I'm going to archery, want to come Sarah?" asked Terry

"Sure" Sarah answered with a smile

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't think they would last, but I'm happy for them" said Vincent

"Agreed" I said

Everyone else left to do there own thing. So I decided to take a walk around camp. _Nothing has changed_ I thought to myself. I decided to go to the beach for a little, on my way I saw Annabeth walking there also. I decided to fallow her, what I saw shocked me. Annabeth fell on her knees and cried. She pulled something out of her hunters outfit, I recognized it as my camp necklace.

"I'm sorry" she kept repeating through cried. I was wondering why she came to the beach and with my necklace then I realized something, today was August 18 my birthday. I couldn't stand this so I walked up and stood beside her, she noticed me and looked up.

"He is not dead you know" I told her

Her eyes got wide "What?"

"He is not dead"

"How do you know, I thought you hated all the campers?" she asked

"Not Percy"

"What happened to him, please tell me" she pleaded

"All I will say was he joined Chaos, and is here"

"But why didn't he not revile himself yet then?"

"He does not want any of you in his life, after what you did"

She looked down and cried again, while I just walked off to dinner.

**The next day**

Everyone was busing about something at breakfast. Chiron looked like he was really anxious to say something. After everyone was done and before they could leave Chiron stomped his hooves. Then out of nowhere the twelve Olympians appeared. He looked right at us and said

"I have found out information from Annabeth that one of you is Percy Jackson"

Everyone erupted in talking the older campers anxious to see me, and the younger campers must have been told stories of me.

"Which ever one you are please tell us" pleaded Chiron

Everyone of my men all gave me a small look before looking back but Athena noticed this.

"Alpha since all your men looked at you do you have something to share". Everyone's eyes were on me now.

I stood up and said "I have no idea what you are talking about Athena"

"Do not toy with me boy" said Athena "Now take off your helmet and show us yourself".

I looked around at my soldiers some off them were telling me to do it. Then I looked at da- I mean Poseidon, he looked like he really wanted to see me again. I nodded I started to lift my helmet off my head. The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. After my helmet was off everyone gasped.

"Percy?" Everyone asked


	5. Reunions

**Hey guys sorry for not updating, my Microsoft was being stupid, but im back and here is the fifth chapter.**

**Percy's (POV)**

Everyone just stared at me. Then all at once the older campers ruched me and started asking question. Most of them were "were have u been?", and "why did you leave?".

"I left because no one wanted me here, all of you just forgot about me, do you all know how much it hurt?" They all looked down "And then I saw Annabeth cheating on me with that bastered and that was the last straw" Everyone stared to glare at Annabeth and Zach. Who quickly turned away.

"Let me get on thing straight I'm only here because Chaos wants me, I don't think you are all worth saving" I said.

"Why you little" Zeus yelled and throw his lightning bolt at me I easily caught it and glared at him.

"Don't you know anything Zeus, I can kill you if I want" I threatened. He looked scared to death. Chiron came out of the shock and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do it my boy" he said. I couldn't stay mad at him, so I calmed down and hugged him. Everyone was shocked, I went from going to kill Zeus to instantly calm.

Zoe stood up and said " Percy only forgives Chiron, Nico, and Thalia". Once that was all done we left. Nico came running up to me.

"Percy, I can't believe its you, I missed you so much"

"I did to Nico, listen any time you want to hang out come into my cabin, also tell Thalia if she gets here that she has to come and see me".

"Okay"he said and ran off. Once back at the cabin I laid down for a little and decided to go to sleep. _With all that happened I need it._ I thought as I dosed off.

Annabeth's (POV)

I can't believe it hes back, I missed him so much. While I was walking I ran into someone.

"Ow" I said

'Oh Annabeth hi" I looked up to see Thalia, with Nico at her side.

"Whats up?" I asked her

"Not much, Nico said I have to meet someone" I knew who it was so I asked.

"Can I go with you guys I have to apologize?"

"Sure" she said. Then we walked to the Chaos cabin. Nico knocked, and a few seconds later a man came to the door.

"Yes? He asked.

"Can you go get Alpha, tell him Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth are here." The man mumbled a quick sure and left a few minutes later Percy came to the door with his hood up.

"Ah Nico I see you brought Thalia" he said with a smile

"Who are you?" Thalia asked

"Oh come on pinecone face you don't remember me?" he asked hurt.

"No I don't"

"Fine I'll just show you" as he went to move his hood off time froze. Behind me something formed out of the ground.

"Daughter of Athena" it said

**Don Don Don. Well that's it, I know you probably hate me. Also there is now a poll on my page, if you are paying attention the answer is easy.**


	6. First author note

**Hello, **

**Well first authors note grrrrrr, anyway why I have not updated is for a couple reasons. One reason is that my school has decided to give us tons of homework to prepare us for state testing, with we have for a month! I have been working on chapter 6 but I can't think of anything, I have tried at least 6 ways and none seem good, and also I was thinking to make a new story. I know I know I'm not even on chapter 6 of my first story but I think it will give me time to think about Soldiers of Chaos. So please be watching for a update, or new story**

**Thank you**


	7. Authors Note 2

Well im back guys, did you miss me? Anyways I know no one asked but things are good I finally my account back. But I dont have word or anything. I am surpised at the reviews this story got I will not deni that this story is bad, I for one think it isnt good. Suprisngly I have gotten alot of good reviews, and some bad. Look guys I know I am not the best and that this story doesnt make complete sense just bare with me. Anyways I will be working on an update asap, I also know that I left on a HUGE cliffie and I am sorry everyone for that but it was of course intentional.  
>Anyways I will start righting as soon as I can, probably after I publish this into the story. One last thing, im sorry for a authors note as soon as I got back but I will make it up to all of you I promise. <div> 


End file.
